


Day 3: Ball/Party

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow, Bellow Diamond week, F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: The Diamonds attempt to throw a birthday party for Steven.





	Day 3: Ball/Party

Homeworld was in chaos. Peridots ran back and forth barking out orders just given to them by Agates. Between them rushed Rubies and Amethysts carrying boxes and sacks. They tripped over each other, fumbling to pick up anything dropped. Above loomed Yellow and Blue who oversaw everything. Their narrowed gazes did not fail to pick up even one mistake.

“Get those colored rocks ready! Line them up!”

“Where’s that cake?”

“Tie down those balloons!”

Yellow stopped her shouting, mouth still opened. She turned to Blue. “Balloons are those shiny hats, right?”

“Oh stars.” Blue blinked a few times. “I’ve forgotten. I think they are the orbs that float in the air?”

“Ah, of course.” Yellow redirected her orders. “They will be here in less than a cycle! Get the music ready!”

Blue gave a solemn nod. She had already dealt all morning with her own court trying to organize gifts and entertainment. She stood cold at Yellows side.

“Cake accounted for and placed, my Diamond!” A head Peridot ran up. She used to be a mechanic now she was a baker. Yellow still did not know what that was.

“Is that what it is supposed to look like?” Yellow leaned down, inspecting the tower of what appeared to be shiny rocks.

The Peridot saluted. “I made it just as the picture showed, my Radiance. It’s made out of pure, crystallized sugar.”

Yellow leaned over to Blue once more. “That’s good, right?”

“I think so. I only talked to that fusion on Earth. She said something about sugar.”

“And how are we getting along for the Successful Star Rotation Ball, my Star Shines?”

Both Blue and Yellow flinched, turning with a bow. “White!”

“Now now, there’s no need for that anymore.” White tilted each of their heads back up. “This is Era 3 after all.”

“Sorry.” Yellow stood up straight, trying hard to relax. “It’s a habit.”

Blue nudged her. “You never reacted like that when I visited!”

“I thought we were the same rank!” Yellow cut an innocent face. “Or I was higher.”

White grinned. “I have just received a communication that they are on their way.” She raised her voice, arms in the air. “Places every one!”

The gems and their Diamonds had set up a long table with a marble throne at one end, marked for Steven. All around the outside lay a pile of gifts wrapped in wire insulation with tied circuit ribbons on top. The Earth researchers said it was the best match for the strange pictures they were sent. Along the table were plates as well as a shiny, pointed hat for everyone to wear. These were made from precious metals. They had tried their best at balloons but gave up, in the end hovering a few monitoring drones in strategic places to give the appearance.

White, Yellow, and Blue had their own thrones, but out of the lime light so as not to interrupt Steven’s celebration. A collection of gems made purposely to play melodic tones all started up at the same time, giving the impression of a song they had heard from Earth but missing the idea of meter and pacing.

The leg ship came in fast, resulting in a slight impact, cracking the pink landing platform. Yellow bit her lip in worry while Blue cracked a grin. White stared ahead and pretended all was fine.

“May I announce the great, the radiant, the perfect: Steven!”

A flash as Steven teleported from the ship with Pearl, Amethyst and Greg. The latter looked very out of place, glancing around as if he was on an alien planet for the first time. Not counting the Zoo Station, this was a shock. He gave a nervous chuckle.

“Wow, Steevo, they really went all out.” He pointed to the table. “That cake is bigger than the house!”

“Woah.” All Steven could do was stare. He had been told there was a surprise for his birthday but only before the trip was he informed it would be on Homeworld, thrown by the Diamonds. “Is that wire on the presents?”

“Ha! They almost got balloons right!” Amethyst ran over to a bunch of drones and poked them. They flitted about before returning to their original positions. “Don’t know about you but these might be better!”

“Greetings, Steven. It is good to see you.” White bowed in reverence, followed by Blue and Yellow at her side. “We are happy to wish you a Successful Rotation around your Star.” She grinned, her cape sparkling. “We hope there are many more to come.”

“Hi Steven.” Blue waved.

Yellow nodded with approval.

“What did they say?” Steven leaned over to his dad, whispering.

“Oh, Garnet spent hours trying to explain what a Birthday was.” Greg eyed the giant thrones. “I think that is what they settled on.

“Haha!” Steven smiled up. “Thanks everyone! It all looks amazing!” He waved back at Blue.

Groups of gems lined the table with more around the outside of the area. They stood ridged, waiting for the guest to make the first move. Steven walked over, with Pearl, Greg, and Amethyst behind him.

“Remember, Steven.” Pearl spoke low. “Homeworld doesn’t fully understand Earth culture, so this may be a bit-“ She paused to search for the right word. “Different.”

“That’s fine.” Steven walked over to his seat at the table, struggling to get into the throne. “I’m sure they worked super hard on everything.”

Amethyst sat the closest, picking up the hat and putting it on her head. “Wow, it’s like they looked at a picture and just copied it.”

“Amethyst!” Pearl picked up her hat before leaning over to Steven. “You might want to pass on the hats.”

“Why?” Steven tired to get his but found it rather heavy. It was made of solid gold. “Oh. I see.”

Greg took his seat and just went with the flow. “Hey, even the forks are gold! Don’t expect me to do the same for your next party.”

A fanfare of music began. Yellow cleared her throat and stepped forward.

“With all elegance and radiance, we now start the Successful Star Rotation Ball!”

All the gems around the table stepped forward in unison and took their seats and hats. They were mixed types from Peridots to Rubies to Citrines. Even the Diamonds had their own hats, with Yellow’s awkwardly sitting on her pointed hair. Blue set hers in her loop and, White’s was ready to fall off at a moment’s notice.

Steven sat, staring ahead. All that was happening was awkward: droning music playing and stern faces of gems staring at him. He flinched when they all stood at once and circled around their chairs before sitting down. Steven looked at Pearl then Greg. Amethyst was laughing it up, barely able to keep quiet.

Blue clapped. “Now is the time for the entertainment.” She bowed, giving way for Yellow to step forward. “A grand display of power from all courts in honor of Steven.”

Yellow put her hands behind her back and gave a curt nod. Gems on the side jumps up onto platforms scattered about. Rubies fused with each other to form giant versions of themselves. Jaspers crushed solid stone between their hands. Amethysts lifted massive crates of raw materials. Topazes cleaved metal in two with their spears. Right before the end, ships flew over; lead by one of the green hands Peridot had taken when she came to Earth with Jasper. With a wave from Yellow, all stopped and posed in their ranks. The Diamond smiled with pride.

“Yeah! Wooo!” Amethyst was on the table clapping. “Look at them go! Did you see that?”

Greg stared ahead, tapping his fork on the plate.

Steven gave a forced smile. “Yes. Very impressive.” He glanced over at Pearl who was giving him wide eyes. “Thank you, Yellow. That was a good show.” Pearl cleared her throat. “I mean demonstration. Of power.” Steven looked up at the Diamond hoping his expression showed he really did enjoy it.

“Of course, Steven. My forces are at your deposal.” Yellow gave another bow and stepped back in line with the other Diamonds.

“Hoo boy.” Steven sat back in his chair. “There’s more, huh?”

Pearl sighed. “Getting an army demonstration is a high honor.”

Steven glanced back at Yellow who was grinning proudly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”  
“And now for my Court’s part of the entertainment.” Blue stepped forward, her hair falling over her shoulders as she bowed with grace. “The Lapis Lazuli will give an example of their skills.”

Fifteen Lapis walked up in front for Blue. Eyes closed in concentration, they brought up water from pipes in the ground. The liquid swirled with bits of rock and crystals as it danced in the air. Steven looked awe struck as the water moved before his eyes as if it was alive. Then it rose in the air, forming clouds until the pipes had been drained. The water was rushed away into the sky, disappearing in Homeworld’s atmosphere with barely a drop. Steven glanced over to his dad. Both blinked

“If you ever need any of my Lapis Lazuli to drain an ocean or reroute a river for you, they are at your call Steven.” Blue bowed with her court, looking up expectantly.

“Wow!” Steven clapped, wondering where the pretty water disappeared to. “Thanks, Blue.”

The elegant Diamond returned to her throne with the others, content. Both Yellow and Blue exchanged glances, eying White.

“And for my display to you.” White rose, her cape trailing behind her. “I have been studying Earth culture and learned about Dancing.” She said the last word as if it was the first time she’d spoken it. “Observe.”

White stood front and center and began to shake her hips. Her arms went up and she moved them rhythmically to not the music but something else entirely. Then she stepped around, the ground shaking as she moved from side to side, head bobbing. It was something alright, but not dancing. All those visiting from Earth struggled to keep a straight face, staring up with smiles about to burst into laughter. White continued, wiggled her hands and shaking her head before holding her arms out in a pose. Behind her. Yellow and Blue here wide eyed, confusion leaving them unable to even clap.

White glared down.

“THAT WAS A RIOT!” Amethyst couldn’t hold it in any more. She burst out laughing, hitting the table with her fists. “DID YOU SEE HER?”

Pearl stayed perfectly still while Greg kept staring as if he witnessed the greatest or worse thing in the history of his existence. Steven tried to cover for all of them.

“Ha ha!” He rubbed the back of his head. “What Amethyst means to say is that was great, White! Riot is a word we use on Earth to say something is amazing!”

The answer seemed to work. White bowed with a grin and sauntered back to her throne with a spring in her step.

Yellow and Blue took her place. They stood towering above.

“We also included the Earth custom of Gift Giving.” Blue said, nodding.

Yellow continued. “Each gift was picked out by us. We hope they are useful in your endeavors.”

Steven looked around at the gifts piled about him. “Um. Can you guys come closer? Maybe sit down over here?” He tilted his head. “It’s kinda hard to open gifts and talk with you so far away.”

The Diamonds exchanged glances and shrugged, walking over. Yellow awkwardly sat with her knees bent as Blue took more of a relaxed stance with her legs curled behind her. White plopped down with the grace of an overweight puppy.

“Ok! That works.” Steven waited for the ground to stop shaking before he took the first gift. He struggled to even lift it. “Um, this one is from, I think Blue?”

Blue nodded, having marked her gifts with her Court’s symbol. 

Steven found he couldn’t rip the wrapping either. “What is this stuff?”

“Is it not up to Earth protocol?” Yellow asked. “We used the finest silicon materials.”

“Oh. Well, gifts are supposed to be wrapped in stuff you can easily tear away.” He glanced at the box then back to Yellow. “So you easily get to what’s inside.”

“Ah. Understood.” She extended a hand and electricity shot out from her fingers. The gift pile was engulfed in energy, reducing the insulation used to wrap it into barely clinging ash. 

“Yellow!” Blue scolded, frowning down at the pile. “You could have damaged something!”

“I control my powers expertly, Blue.” She massaged her hand. “Everything is intact, more or less.”

Steven stood with his hair poofed out from the burst of energy. He glanced over to Greg who had the same issue. Amethyst chuckled.

“Thanks.” Steven coughed, feeling ozone in his throat. He rubbed his hair down before picking the ashes off the gift. “Oh, what’s this? A rock?”

“It’s a chunk of pure Iron.” Blue beamed. “It can be the start of your forges on Earth!”

Steven set the iron down with a thunk. “Well, there’s always use for iron. Thanks Blue!”

She smiled back.

“Alright, this one is from Yellow!” Steven didn’t even bother to try and move the gift, seeing as it was as big as a car. He brushed the ashes away. “Oh, a computer?”

“It’s a data entry core, complete with neural link up.” Yellow explained. “It will be very useful in organizing troops and ships.”

Steven poked at the gem tech computer, barely understanding how to turn it on. “I’m sure it’ll be great for keeping track of all the uncorrupted gems!”

Yellow opened her mouth to object but stopped herself. “Of course. It’s the best in the line”

“Thanks, Yellow!” 

“Open one of mine next!” White chimed in.

Steven walked around the gifts until he found one from White. It was massive. He coughed as the ash fell from it. “Woah!” There was metal inside. As he uncovered it, the mass unfolded itself, forming a ship. 

“It’s a personal roaming eye.” White grinned. “You can spy on anyone you like and even eliminate them with the laser weapon system if need be.”

Steven took a step back as the eye focused on him. “Uh. Wow. Thanks. You didn’t have to White.”

‘Of course I did!” The Great Diamond huffed. “You need protection.” 

“No I mean-“ Steven sighed. “It’s great, White. I love it.”

More gifts were opened, each one grossly misrepresenting any interest of want Steven had. That didn’t matter. It was all from the heart. So much thought put into each little gesture from the balloons to the music to the entertainment.

Blue got more raw minerals for Steven along with a personal rock scanner for terraforming purposes. 

Yellow got him mechanical drones and weapon plans she herself had made with the Crystal Gems in mind. Amethyst took particular interest in those. 

White got him war ships, laser weapons, and some type of bomb that would remove all the nitrogen out of an atmosphere. Steven was very careful to make sure that was placed in a safe location.

“Alright! Time for cake!”

“Amethyst, please.” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“Hey, what do you want me to do?” Amethyst pointed to the giant cake. “It’s been sitting there just begging to be eaten.”

“I suppose it is time for cake.” Blue nodded. 

Everyone looked at Steven. With the odd gifts and decorations, he had to admit he was a bit afraid of the cake. Taking his gold plate, he walked over and looked up. It appeared to be made of ice block. With his fork, he poked at it, confirming that is was in fact, very solid.

“Uh, guys? How am I supposed to cut this?” He poked at it again, his fork making a clink sound.

“Cut it?” Yellow tilted her head. “Why ever for?”

“Well, so everyone gets a piece?” Steven shrugged. He didn’t know how much the Diamonds actually understood about cake or even eating.

“I thought he was supposed to eat the entire thing.” White mused.

Blue shook her head. “We didn’t know how much he wanted to we made a large one.”

“Oh no. No.” Steven cracked a grin, shaking his head. “You make a big cake so everyone at the party gets a piece.” He pointed to the table. “That’s what all the plates are for I thought?”

“Oh! That’s what those were supposed to be for!” Yellow brought her hand up to her face. “I was wondering.”

“Well, it’s made of crystallized sugar, so cutting it may be difficult.” Blue bowed her head apologetically.

“Wait wait.” Steven set his plate down. “Are you telling me this entire thing is made out of rock candy?

Blue nodded, confused.

Leaning in, Steven took a lick of a part close to him. His face lit up. “Wow! It is! That’s amazing!” 

“At least they got something right.” Pearl mumbled.

“I can cut it.” Yellow held up her hand again. It began to glow.

“NO!” Both Blue and Steven shouted. 

Yellow lowered her hand with a frown. “Well alright, I was just offering.”

They all laughed. Amethyst ended up climbing onto the cake and making her own tunnel. Yellow was persuaded to break off chunks instead of zapping it so everyone could try a bit. The gathered gems took cautioned licks, in the end confused by the sensation, but soon they all gave in to enjoying the new substance. Even Blue bit into a piece, grimacing at the hardness before chewing. She liked it so much she had more made for her chambers. Yellow and White attempted to eat, but gave up after their first try. 

With the formalities officially over, gems mingled together. Steven hung with the Diamonds as they talked about difficult colonies and the time Blue lost an entire planet. Greg got new know a bunch of Peridots who offered to upgrade his van. Pearl hung with the soldiers as they went over battle techniques. Amethyst made a lair in what was now her cake.

In the midst of everything, Yellow and Blue sat back. They watched White and Steven talk about plants on other worlds and saw every gem enjoying themselves. Blue took Yellow’s hand.

“We got a lot of it wrong, didn’t we?” Yellow frowned.

“Yes.” Blue smiled back. “Most of it.”

Yellow sighed.

“But that’s not what is important.” She pointed to Steven who was smiling and laughing along with his friends.

Yellow nodded. “Mission successful.”

Blue shook her head. “Do you always have to be so serious?”

“Not all the time.” Yellow leaned in, grinning. She nuzzled her face against Blue’s cheek and gave her a kiss. 

Blue sat bolt upright, covering her no doubt blushing face. “Yellow!”

No one had noticed. The two Diamonds continued to sit together, proud of their accomplishment. Maybe they could have their own Successful Star Rotation Day as well.


End file.
